Guess the game
by supplanter1
Summary: Shepard may be the savior of the galaxy but is she as powerful as she seems to be.one shot.


Shepard shifted slightly, her knees feeling the ache from constantly crouching behind cover. The crosshair of her sniper scope seeking out for that bald headed target she had spotted patrolling the corridors. Beside, her Liara watched silently, almost impatiently for her to take the shot.

She had been certain it had been there. Too many obstructions in the way. Railings, barrels, boxes and even chests littered the ground. Why would anyone leave chests lying about anyways. Shepard pulled away from her scope and eyed the distance once more. Her vision tunneled every time she zoomed in and most of the time she would be zooming into the wrong area.

"Well, are you taking the shot or am I?" Garrus spoke, drawing his own sniper and taking aim into the far distance where their target was. He spotted their target and pulled the safety back, ready to let his bullet fly. "I do not see why you would try sniping. Would it not be so much easier for you, and us, if you just ran in there and had everyone come chasing you in a hail of bullets." He regarded the commander who scrunched her face in immense concentration as she once more aimed for the target.

"Shepard," Tali cooed, ready to hit the button she had been waiting for. "You have less than ten seconds or I shall summon my pet."

"This sniper sucks." The commander hissed and took to steady her breathing. After the past few hours running the fields, shields depleted and constantly having to revive her companions, this kill would be hers to claim. She deserved it. "Garrus hand me your..."

"No." The turian moved back, his mandibles flaring in protest at such an idea.

"Then shut up." Shepard turned back and steadied her breathing as she spotted the target moving to an open area.

"There you should be able to hit that now." Garrus spoke from the back, still possessive over his gun. He groaned as their target took ample time to look about and the proceeded to patrol off sights and among the piles of boxes. "You let an opportunity just shoot by you!? He nearly cried in frustration.

"I want a perfect shot." Shepard snapped. She could feel Liara's biotics starting to light up and crackle. A beautiful hue of danger.

"Shepard." Her voice soft but edged with a darkness. The same kind of darkness that threatened to flay someone with her mind.

"Patience."

"I do not have all day." The asari berated. "Let us be done with so I may get back to my terminals."

"Or else?"

"Or else you will find yourself alone tonight and I am more than willing to see it happen." She groaned, smacking her face with a hand as the commander triggered her gun. The bullet struck the railing just right in front of Shepard and embedded itself into the concrete wall of the building just across their platform.

"What the..." Shepard took to her feet and glared at the railing in front of her with vehement animosity. Despite the fluke, their target had not taken to notice or hear and continued in his patrol. She scrolled through her weapons, cursing at the accuracy they could provide her.

"Here," Tali drew out a rocket launcher. "Trust me, you will not miss."

The rocket struck just a hair's width from the bullet mark. Stupefied silence reigned and finally Shepard decided to start accusing the railing. It had been out of her way she knew. She had seen it through her scope. The bullet should have passed through just like any good old hunting. Garrus started howling in laughter.

"The great commander Shepard. Hero of the citadel and destroyer of reapers is unable to fire a gun." Garrus mocked and raised his sniper to take aim. "Maybe you need a bigger target. And get closer."

Shepard cursed under her breath and scanned the area once more, lighting up at the sight of another victim. She raised her weapon, took aim and then smiled as his head popped off its body. "And there she blows." She turned to Garrus. "See I told you I can..."

"Keelah!" Tali shot to her feet and turned, ready to run. A massacre started happening in the distance among the bandits. "She shot the head off a Goliath!"

"A wha..." Shepard eyed the distance in time to watch her supposedly victim tear one of his own allies with his bare hands. He had sprouted a new head albeit a smaller one on an elongated spine and then started running around tearing down his own comrade and turning into another bigger size. Shepard cursed as it grew bigger and bigger and finally tearing down all its comrades, turned to where they were and leaped into the air. "Oh shit mother of sovereign!" She turned, reaching to grab Liara, to realize that Garrus and Tali had already fled a safe distant while the asari continued to look displeased. "Liara, honey, we have to..."

"So much for hush hush." Liara sighed, turned casually to face the Goliath in mid air about to stomp them down. "Quiet." She snapped, raising a hand. Blue orb swelled , roaring and swallowed the enemy, covering him in various elements before she took to shoot him down with one bullet. His body crashed to the ground, distorted beyond recognition. Her screen blinked, a new message about unlocking an achievement. "Goliath, meet David." She read out, pleased with herself.

Shepard sighed and tossed the controller a side. Beaten by one who was far from being a trained soldier. "That is cheating. And your singularity don't do that."

"It's just a game." Liara chided. She still felt proud all the same.

"Yeah well, I am going to go and kill a reaper. That, is more badass than your Goliath." The commander shook her head and made her way to leave the room. "And next time I play the siren!" She called out to them before the door could close.

* * *

so...any guesses what game they were playing. It's pretty obvious.


End file.
